1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves tissue containers, and, more particularly, tissue boxes having a used tissue disposal compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tissues are conventionally packaged in convenient containers which dispense the tissues one at a time through an opening. Many current boxes of tissue are decorated so as to provide an attractive appearance, and are suitable for location in many places. Most absorbent tissues are utilized on a single-use basis, and the manner of such use and the form after use make it highly desirable to immediately dispose of the tissue in a sanitary manner. However, the locations for boxes containing new tissue do not necessarily correspond with means to dispose of used tissue, therefore requiring the user to search for a suitable disposal site, or even temporarily store the used tissue in a pocket, waist-band or purse, until proper disposal can be attained. Alternatively, the offending tissue may be simply placed loosely next to the box of new tissue for someone else to dispose of. Since used tissue is normally offensive and unsanitary, the most suitable location for the immediate disposal of such tissue is in an easily emptied container proximate to the source of tissue.
What is needed is a tissue box which has, in addition to a compartment for dispensing new tissue, a second compartment which is available, if desired, for the disposal of used tissue. The new tissue compartment and the used tissue compartment should be hygienically separated from each other, yet be part of a common structure. To gain acceptance from manufacturers, this dual compartment structure should be as compact as possible for marketing, and be simple and economical to manufacture, preferably cut from stock material as a single blank.